


Daydreamers

by ghostrags



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrags/pseuds/ghostrags
Summary: Just a collection of mlm claudleth drabbles, will update tags as a go and add an index eventually.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 8





	Daydreamers

Claude's hand felt heavy. Byleth had become hyperfocased on himself and his own actions with the sudden intimacy. He was all too awear how illequipt he was in this field. 

Byleth's fingers twitched and shivered as he fought with himself over what was the 'right' action to take in this situation. He settled on gripping Claude's hand back, though his cursed body continued trembling weakly.

He felt vulnerable. He felt weak. He felt a bit afraid that someone could have such power over him with seemingly so little effort. 

But, if the dampness of the other's palm was anything to go by,it seemed like he felt the same... and for some reason that made everything feel a little safer.


End file.
